El prisionero, el himno y el ave
by Lucid Atray
Summary: "- ¡Vencido! –repitió, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, esa no era una palabra que le gustase mucho al moreno." Y así, aprendió a cantar.  Hibari & Hibird centric. Rate T por menciones de violencia.


Esto surgió originalmente como una prueba de rol para cierto foro en el que estuve, fue lo primero que escribí encarnando a Hibari; no pensaba subirlo, pero una amiga me ha convencido así que va dedicado a ella.

Saso, sé feliz, ya he cumplido (?). El tema fue parte de la prueba, una escena de la serie que siempre me pregunte y casualmente tuve que desarrollar luego, aunque esto ya tiene unos meses, así que me disculpo desde ya por cualquier error que pueda tener. Primero los detalles técnicos:

**Personajes:** Hibari-centric, Hibird. Menciones de Mukuro y apariciones cortas de Ken, Chikusa y Gokudera.

**Advertencias:** Rated T mayormente por violencia y menciones continuas de sangre.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hibari ni ninguno de los personajes de KHR me pertenecen a mí sino a Amano Akira.

**Aclaraciones: **

+ Los últimos diálogos son los diálogos reales del manga/anime de esta misma parte, ya que este escrito relata lo no contado, y termina en cuanto comienza lo ya sabido.

+ El cubículo de 2x2 en donde Mukuro encerró a Hibari luego de su derrota tenía un respiradero en lo más alto por donde entraba el aire, allí es donde se posa y aparece Hibird. Esto pueden verificarlo en el manga.

+ Transcurre entre los momentos en que Mukuro lo deja allí encerrado y que Gokudera lo libera con su dinamita.

+ La frase que dice Hibari es la segunda oración del himno (_Dai naku shou naku, Nami ga ii_); preferí ponerla en japonés porque la canción se entiende más en ese idioma. Lo que dice es 'Ni grande ni pequeño, Namimori es genial/la mejor'. El '¿verdad?' sería en japonés un 'ka?', que se usa para realizar preguntas o reafirmar lo que se dice, como un '¿no?'.

+ Los '~' luego de las sílabas indican un alargue de las mismas; además, la forma cantada en Hibari esta cortada debido a que el personaje tiende a cantar y pronunciar relativamente lento al cantar, como bien se puede escuchar en sus Character Songs.

Y sin más, los dejo con el fic~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Era así como se sentía? Después de todos esos años, de todos los golpes, de todos los tormentosos tropezones, después de aquellos comienzos disparejos en que su cuerpo no era más que el de un niño flacucho y pequeño, sin fuerza física, después de habérselas tenido que arreglar para hacerle a todo frente... Tantos tipos de peleas constantes, una fuerza aterradora, una sonrisa sádica que se dibujaba como tinta en papel, un brillo que pecaba de malicioso, un instinto que pecaba de lujurioso, una reacción que pecaba de animal, luego de tanta tranquilidad aparente.

Y jamás, en todos esos años, había probado ese amargo sabor.

La sangre se acumulaba en su garganta, de forma aberrante, ponzoñosa, quemándose su pecho como si el mismísimo infierno le hubiese consumido; una sensación que estaba mucho más allá del dolor. El dolor jamás sería tan asqueroso, tan repugnante, tan _patético_como la sensación que carcomía su cuerpo. Una sensación que no era digna de su portador, no. Esa era la sensación que su portador se encargaba de causarles a otros, no de sufrir por sí mismo, y cuando era de manera inversa, ¡cómo gozaba de su sabor!

Eso era, sin más ni menos, la frustración que dejaba la _derrota_.

El japonés frunció el ceño en medio de su letargo, callando a su propia mente cuando ésta _osó _siquiera sisear esa palabra. Y a medida que los segundos pasaban, aquella otra sensación, un tanto menos intrusa y extranjera para él y su cuerpo subía a través de su pecho, atravesando su corazón, su garganta y sus puños, que se mantenían apretados, aferrándose a sus rodillas. Esa era la tirria. Un sentimiento que no realmente muchos tenían el 'privilegio' de causar en Kyouya, principalmente porque la única manera de provocársela era hiriendo su orgullo, la mayor víctima de esa cuestión, y herir el orgullo del disciplinario era algo que aún menos habían logrado hacer. No sería exagerado decir, que hasta ahora, _nadie_ había podido. Nadie _excepto_ **ese** bastardo. Alguien de quien Hibari no se olvidaría jamás. Especialmente ahora que, hecho una bolilla en el suelo, encogido en sí mismo, con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, y con la cabeza hundida entre estos, no podía pensar en nada ni en nadie más que él. _Rokudo Mukuro_. Ese era el nombre de la única persona en el mundo que había roto a pedazos el orgullo del soberbio presidente del Comité Disciplinario. Roto era decir poco. Había aprovechado su debilidad, _su estúpida y maldita debilidad_, cuando no debería siquiera saber de ella. ¡Las debilidades eran para los herbívoros, nunca al contrario! ¿Acaso eso lo convertía a él en uno de ellos...?

"...Por supuesto que **no**." Oh no, ni siquiera su mente se atrevería a pensar algo tan absurdo. Él era Hibari Kyouya, el rector y protector de la disciplina, el bienestar y la paz de _su_ Namimori, y ningún tarado extranjero de ciudad vecina, por más intimidante que fuera, le quitaría ese lugar. Ahora toda su mente estaba ocupada en eso; sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, cansados, soportando el dolor de su lacerado cuerpo sin siquiera emitir un gemido de incomodidad, a pesar de la clara mala situación en la que estaba. ¿Cómo saldría? Mentiría si dijera que tenía una idea. Pero eso no importaba, porque ahora todo lo que ocupaba su mente era una nueva batalla; una venganza contra ese sujeto. Fantaseaba con romperlo, rasgarlo, machacarlo, despedazarlo, _morderlo _hasta la muerte, una y otra vez, hasta que deseara no haber nacido, y no haber jugado con él como si fuera un muñeco.

Eso era, probablemente, lo que más le había molestado; a él, la persona que no odiaba nada en el mundo como estar restringido, _atado_... Justo a _él_, ese sucio herbívoro lo había dejado inmóvil, sin posibilidad de defenderse, sin manera de morderlo hasta la muerte. ¿Qué lo habría vencido aún sin su debilidad a las sakuras? Y si era así, ¿por qué las habías usado tan pronto? Hibari jamás concebiría esa mentira. La sensación de pesadez, de estar hecho de plomo, los mareos, las náuseas, los deseos de vomitar inducidos por la presencia de esas flores, el olor metálico que brotaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, sangrando, derramando, rasgando. Ese sujeto había utilizado su cuerpo a gusto y capricho, rompiéndole los huesos de a poco, lentamente, gozando las efímeras expresiones de dolor que se formaban en su rostro. Hibari nunca había sido un Santo, pero siempre había tenido otra forma de hacer las cosas; con sus tonfas, él simplemente rompía y golpeaba por doquier, los herbívoros no valían la pena ni su esfuerzo, jamás se había tenido a torturar a alguno, con dejarlos arrastrándose le bastaba.

Pero Mukuro era diferente. Y los crujidos de huesos fuera de lugar, los roces de las fracturas, la sangre que salpicaba aún de su nariz y su boca; cada parte de su cuerpo era, ahora, una muestra de cómo el sadismo de Rokudo Mukuro llegaba a niveles incuestionables. Kyouya ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener la noción del tiempo desde que había llegado ahí; ¿cuánto habría pasado? Él solo supo que fue una lenta y tortuosa experiencia, una afrenta que el disciplinario no podía tolerar. Un atrevimiento que aún si tenía que salir de ahí arrastrándose, le haría pagar.

_- ¡Vencido, vencido! –_

Sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez desde que el cabeza de piña arrojó su cuerpo medio muerto en esa especie de celda, a la que el aire llegaba únicamente por un intento de respiradero metros arriba. Mucho más lejos de lo que él, en su estado actual, podía alcanzar. Dejó salir su rostro de su escondite, mirando hacia arriba con sus afiladas orbes que, aún en una situación como esa, seguían viéndose amenazantes, punzantes, rebeldes, magnánimamente orgullosas, como si nada en lo absoluto pasara. La única muestra de su real estado figuraba (además de en todas esas heridas), en sus párpados, ligeramente más debajo de lo normal, dando aquella idea de cansancio y humillación que aún cernía (y cerniría) en él hasta que no enterrase sus tonfas en la garganta del ilusionista.

- ...? - ¿Fue su imaginación? Hasta el momento, ningún ruido, en lo absoluto, se había escuchado en ese desolado espacio, nada que siquiera proviniese del otro lado. ¿Lo había imaginado? Quizás lo normal sería pensar que era la voz de su consciencia pero... un momento, ¿desde cuándo Hibari tenía consciencia? Tonterías. Incluso si existiera no sería una voz cantarina y aguda.

- ¡Birds fue vencido! – Allí estaba de nuevo. La estridente vocecita provenía del otro lado de la pared, muy cerca de donde él estaba. Y mencionaba a alguien cuya identidad Hibari desconocía totalmente, mucho menos comprendiendo qué hacía un ave allí, y por qué sabía hablar. Aunque un pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su cabeza: era sin duda un pequeño animal muy inteligente.

Pronto el ave se mostró, entrenada para ir a dondequiera que hubiese alguien para avisar sobre la caída de su maestro (aún cuando en este caso, la persona a la que había llegado estaba veinte veces más herida de lo que Birds lo estaría jamás), y, dado que como Hibari pensó, era inteligente, no tardó en encontrar la abertura de la pared, parándose allí y dando unos saltitos a modo de caminata sobre la piedra. Los ojos azul grisáceos del disciplinario se quedaron posados firme y suavemente en la criatura redonda, que seguramente cabría en la palma de su mano y sobraría espacio. Durante los siguientes segundos, la pequeña ave color limón le devolvió la fija mirada al vapuleado hombre japonés, quien después de hacer que su cerebro dirigiese la orden con éxito, logró extender su mano algunos centímetros, mostrando la palma abierta para darle invitación a ésta.

No importaba la sangre en el cuerpo de Hibari, no importaban todas las magulladuras que se veían en su mano y su brazo, el ave no reconoció nada de eso como algo peligroso, ni siquiera su mirada, que a diferencia de hacía unos momentos en los que estaba sumida en la obsesión creciente por golpear a Mukuro, tenía una expresión tranquila y hasta amable en los ojos, que prácticamente ningún humano podría notar. Pero los animales no se basaban en las apariencias, sino en el instinto; y el futuro Hibird sentía que esa persona no lo lastimaría.

Por ello bajó, ni lerdo ni perezoso, y se posó en la mano derecha del presidente, aleteando una vez más y exhalando antes de hablar.- ¡Vencido! –repitió, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, esa no era una palabra que le gustase mucho al moreno.

-... Tú, pequeño... has sido bien entrenado, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó, con voz suave y baja, sin querer gastar sus energías (las que le quedaban), que seguramente debería usar luego para arreglárselas y salir de allí. No se veía molesto, a pesar de todo, sino hasta interesado en la peculiaridad del ave, que no tardó mucho en darle algunos golpecitos con su pico en la mano, seguramente curioso y confuso por las heridas.- ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó, sin modificar su parca expresión, aquella máscara de hielo que parecía mantener ante toda situación que no involucrase pelear.- No puedes comerme...- No obtuvo respuesta. El animalito solo lo miró y se quedó callado, dejando de picar al instante.

¿Realmente ese animal comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Esa obediencia y esa rápida reacción... realmente había sido bien entrenado; no había oído que los pájaros también pudiesen entrenarse así, los de ese tamaño.

- ¡Birds fue vencido! –repitió eso luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno abrió la boca (o el pico) para hablar, despertando a Kyouya de su inducido letargo y análisis, quien pestañeó lentamente y mantuvo su mirada en el ave rubia. Dedujo que Birds era su maestro, aunque no tenía idea de quién podría haberlo vencido, y no pensaba preguntar algo tan obvio como si ese sujeto le había enseñado a hablar. Tantas palabras no eran necesarias. No obstante, sí que se preguntó algo, internamente, al menos, y con su mano libre llevó uno de sus largos y casi delicados dedos a la cabecita de la limonada circular, propiciando unos toques que parecían querer ser caricias.

- Hibari Kyouya – fue una parca, directa y concisa presentación. Era extraño, pero el disciplinario siempre había sentido gusto por los animales, e incluso cuando éstos no hablaran, él les hablaba mucho más de lo que lo hacía con un humano; a diferencia de los herbívoros, los animales pequeños podían ser muy fuertes. De otra manera, ¿cómo habrían sobrevivido? En ese mundo, solo los fuertes tenían ese derecho. Y estaba seguro de que el pequeñín le entendería. Por ello una ínfima y pequeña sonrisa asomó en su lastimado rostro cuando, tal y como esperaba, el pequeño aleteó y expresó lo que le tomó solo unos segundos asimilar.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari! –repitió, ganándose cierta gratitud de parte del adolescente, que si no fuese porque era Hibari Kyouya, se habría mostrado más orgulloso; no debería haber muchas personas que fuesen capaz de comunicarse con los animales tan bien, pero ese pequeño y él parecían ser, de alguna manera, compatibles. Sus labios ya habían vuelto a su posición usual, durando aquella muestra de condescendencia apenas un par de segundos, aunque el ave la había entendido, y parecía mover su cabecita contra el dedo ahora quieto del futuro guardián. Éste le permitió un premio de caricias, y luego volvió a bajar su mano, dejándola caer a un lado, sin poder realmente mover su cuerpo en el pequeño espacio, no lo suficiente como para acomodarse, y menos en su estado.

El disciplinario no lo comprendía muy bien, pero el ave había logrado hacerle su estancia lo más 'amena' posible, considerando las circunstancias; deberían quizás haberse conocido en un lugar más pacífico, uno en el que Hibari no tuviese la mitad de la mente con el ave y la otra mitad recordando aquel brillante rubí con el número uno que le había humillado. Un lugar como su escuela habría estado bien. No había lugar, en el mundo, que trajese al chico más tranquilidad que su pacífica escuela, situada en su querida ciudad. _"Namimori..."_ Sus cejas se levantaron un par de milímetros, y luego volvieron a su lugar con una mezcla de cansancio y pesadez. Por eso estaba haciendo eso originalmente, ¿cierto? Porque Namimori no necesitaba de un segundo guardián. Él siempre lo había sido, había encarnado esa labor y quería mantenerla, sin importar lo que fuera. De alguna manera, su 'patriotismo' solo estaba atado a sus fuerces raíces echadas en esa ciudad, que lo había acogido a él y a sus ancestros desde hacía varias generaciones atrás. _"...Dai naku, shou naku, nami ga ii*, ¿verdad?"_No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado; aquella melodía sonaba en su mente, a pesar de que él murmuró la frase sin el ritmo: esa canción que realmente decía todo lo que él sentía por aquel lugar. La escuela y el lugar que eran su orgullo.

- ¡Hibari! –

- ¿Mh...? –volvió a notar que nuevamente nadaba en sus pensamientos; una costumbre muy normal en alguien que tan poco se expresaba, notando nuevamente al ser que buscaba su atención. Y quizás fue un pensamiento fugaz, una idea que surge cuando uno ya no tiene nada más que hacer, nunca mejor dicho, pero... ¿podría? Hibari clavó sus fríos ojos en el animal, que lejos de asustarse solo aleteó en la mano ajena, pareciendo ya haber descubierto que aún sin casi dirigirle la palabra, esa persona era (con él) amable. Pero eso era todo lo que Hibird necesitaba.- Oi, tú... ¿puedes decir Namimori? –una pregunta realmente inusual, en cualquier forma que la mires; quién la preguntaba, quién la recibía, y en qué situación lo hacía. Nada de eso tendría sentido, y a la vez, sólo lo tenía porque estaban dicha instancia. Hibari no esperó la contestación, y mientras Hibird parecía abrir y cerrar el pico, como si gesticulase para hablar, Kyouya palpó su bolsillo trasero con su mano libre, mirando hacia el costado, en esa dirección, al recién percatarse que el objeto que buscaba no estaba. Por unos segundos, se sintió algo idiota. Solo unos segundos, claro, porque Hibari Kyouya no era ningún idiota. ¿Por qué razón el enemigo le dejaría con un celular encima, existiendo la posibilidad de que de hecho tuviese señal y pudiese avisar a alguien de su situación?

... Y entonces de nuevo, ¿cómo _rayos_ Mukuro podía estar tan mal como para siquiera atreverse a pensar que Hibari Kyouya iba a pedir _ayuda_? Los carnívoros no pedían ayuda, porque no la necesitaban. La ayuda era para los débiles. De seguro su aparato simplemente había caído en uno de los muchos estremecimientos que su cuerpo sufrió, a medida que los ruidos y rupturas de huesos se escuchaban.

-...-desistió de su búsqueda en pocos momentos, cuando un agudo 'Nanimoriii~' alargado resonó contra las paredes y volvió a sus oídos; él dejó caer nuevamente su mano y miró al ave; su brazo derecho se apoyaba tendido sobre su rodilla, Hibird aún usando su mano de base. Por unos momentos, una especie de sonrisa ladina y orgullosa se presentó en el disciplinario, con los ojos cerrados, distando mucho de sus sonrisas lujuriosas y lascivas, ávidas de ver sangre y hematomas en sus herbívoras y amontonadas víctimas.- Suena bien –elogió, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Claro que él sabía elogiar apropiadamente, después de todo, ya había dicho varias veces que el bebé extraño era 'extraordinario', ¿no es cierto? Kyouya aceptaba las cualidades que veía en otros, pero difícilmente las veía como superiores; y si llegaba a darse el caso, entonces en él surgirían esas ansias de superarlos.

Pero ahora no era el caso; no quería 'superar' a aquel ave (no iba a compararse con ella de todos modos), sino enseñarle. Era un animal inteligente y fuerte, mucho mejor que cualquier herbívoro que conociera. Esos tontos temblaban con solo una mirada, se apartaban, se alejaban, asustados como ratas, apiñándose en las esquinas para abrirle el paso a él, el depredador, el que debía ordenar el rebaño. Pero la pequeña ave amarillenta había sido diferente: ella fue directo hacia él, sin miedo, murmuraba su nombre sin temor, y permanecía cerca de él con la plena seguridad de que el carnívoro no arremetería contra ella; una seguridad que Kyouya no había visto en nadie. Ese ave merecía su paciencia y amabilidad, porque, tal y como él, era fuerte. De todos modos, no era como si nunca lo hubiese cantado, aún si normalmente no lo hacía frente a los alumnos de la escuela o los otros miembros del Comité; ¿por qué hacerlo, si ellos podían cantarla por él? Y era por él que la pasaban constantemente en la radio escolar. Quizás el ave podría cantarla por y para él también si lograba enseñársela.

- Escucha atentamente –le pidió, moviendo su codo y apoyándolo en su rodilla, aún hecho un ovillo y rodeando sus piernas con su brazo libre. La avecilla no respondió, solo se lo quedó mirando; era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de su maestro. Hibari respiró hondo, entrecerrando sus ojos y exhalando con cierto denote de cansancio, disponiéndose a dejar salir un par de las notas de su baja y suave voz, que se oía como no más que un murmullo, saliendo de la garganta del disciplinario de forma arrastrada, con la fuerza únicamente necesaria para ser comprensible, sin gastar de sobra, y sin levantar el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera al cantar, la forma seria y profunda que tenía el prefecto para hablar cambiaba, únicamente modificada por tener cierto ritmo plausible que acompañaba sus palabras suavemente, como si fuese una mera música de fondo entonada.*

- Mi~-do-ri ta-na-bi-ku –se interrumpió, observando al ave con una expresión que parecía indicar 'sígueme', cortando las palabras en sílabas según fuese necesario para marcar el ritmo, y siseándolas con calma; no era su estilo el cantar demasiado rápido y, en todo caso, el de pronunciar rápido al hacerlo. Tampoco iba a comprenderle muy bien si se apresuraba de más.- ...Na-mi-mori no~. Dai naku, shou na-ku, Nami ga ii~ –No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el ave, luego de batir sus alas con aparente alegría, como si le agradase que le diesen algo nuevo para aprender y complacer, canturreó los dos versos, presentando su propia forma de la canción que, originalmente cantada por hombres cuyo tono de voz era varias veces más tosco y brusco que el de Hibari en sí, sonaba hasta tierna, y con mucha mayor rapidez y tono agudo que el que Hibari utilizaba, sin modificar su tono profundo de voz, y apenas abriendo los labios para cantar.

El prefecto alzó las cejas, pestañeando pensativo y cerrando los ojos, conforme con lo que el pequeño animal canturreaba con enérgica alegría. Ciertamente, la canción no era más que la verdad, ¿o no? Namimori era _de hecho_lo mejor. Una semi sonrisa asomó en su rostro antes de continuar con los versos, entreabriendo los ojos para volver a dedicarle una mirada seria e imperturbable al ansioso plumífero.

- I~tsumo ka-wa-ra-nu, su-ko-ya-ka ke-na-ge. Aah~, tomo ni u-taou, Na-mi-mo-ri chuu~... –

Su voz no alcanzaba más que el rango de esas cuatro paredes, e incluso si alguien pasaba por allí, difícilmente el sonido saldría por la apertura a metros de la pared. No le interesaba ser escuchado, eso era algo que cantaba y enseñaba solo al pequeñín en su mano, el que, para gusto y gozo de Hibari, aprendía rápido, lo que solo reforzaba la buena impresión que él tenía del ave. ¿Cuántas veces habría visto a los herbívoros equivocarse en las estrofas? ¿Confundirse las partes, según ellos, porque 'eran parecidas'? Ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aprender aquel himno, algo de lo que deberían estar orgullosos. ¿Él, anticuado? No era nada parecido; ellos eran débiles e inútiles, y sus mentes parecían tener problemas en poder recordar cómo coordinar palabras y abrir la boca a la vez. Era claro que si se quería estar dentro del Comité, saber el himno escolar era uno de los requisitos mínimos que Kyouya iba a exigir.  
>Pero el ave los superaba a todos ellos, y el disciplinario no tuvo que repetir siquiera una estrofa, que la bola de plumas color limón ya estaba repitiéndola con alegría, aleteando con fuerza. Pasaron algunos minutos que Hibari nuevamente no fue capaz de contar, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cantando la última estrofa, manteniendo esta vez sus orbes levemente hacia abajo, un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque en la realidad, su mente estaba en blanco.<p>

- Ki-mi to, boku to de- Na-mi-mo-ri no~. A-ta-rimae ta-ru, Na-mi de ii~ –hizo una nueva pausa, respirando hondo y tomando el aire que necesitaría para terminar los versos, levantando su mirada una vez más hacia el ave, que actuaba como si supiese que venía el final, y esperaba que el adolescente lo pronuncie para recién entonces repetirlo con su cantarina vocecilla.- ...I~tsumo, issho ni, su-ko-ya-ka ke-na-ge. Aah~, tomo ni a-yumou, Na-mi-mo-ri chuu~ –aceleró solo al final, sin necesidad de separar tanto las palabras pues dado el ritmo, la canción se apresuraba en ciertos momentos, aún sin ser una canción rápida (ningún himno lo era, al fin y al cabo). Pero ni bien terminó, el futuro Hibird dejó su apoyo en la mano del prefecto, sobrevolando por encima del de ojos grisáceos antes de comenzar a entonar la canción desde el principio, sin repetir los últimos versos.

Hibari pestañeó un tanto curioso, acomodando sus brazos una vez más, observando y escuchando al ave que tras canturrear los primeros versos, se elevó y salió volando por la apertura de la pared, cantando lo suficientemente agudo y fuerte como para que Kyouya escuchase su voz. Éste cerró sus ojos y se encogió un poco de hombros, con cierto orgullo, satisfecho con su trabajo.- Nada mal, pequeño –concedió, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en el aleteo del animal del otro lado, y de su alegre canto. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía sentir ese tipo de libertad; aquella que la futura Nube de los Vongola tanto deseaba y apreciaba. La libertad de volar sin un rumbo seguro, sin que absolutamente nadie en el mundo fuese capaz de atarlo. Las aves tenían esa capacidad, y por eso Hibari las apreciaba; ellas podían sobrevolar el cielo, perderse entre las nubes y, aún así, siempre sabrían cómo y a dónde exactamente regresar, cuando el momento fuese el indicado.

Así el canto comenzó a alejarse, repitiéndose a la perfección para gozo del prefecto, a pesar de que éste ya se había incursionado entre sus brazos una vez más, dejando que el cansancio que traía encima se volviese a manifestar, sin volver a abrir la boca. La pequeña ave se había alejado lo suficiente para ya no ser escuchada, pero Kyouya no estaba molesto; ella debía de estar disfrutando de ese tipo de libertad, del viento que la libertad podía ofrecer. Volvería tarde o temprano si así lo deseaba, ¿cierto? Las aves y los animales, después de todo, actuaban tal y como al disciplinario le gustaba: vivían su vida de la forma que ellos querían, sin ataduras, sin que nadie les ordenase, yendo y viniendo a y de donde deseasen.

Y Hibari jamás estuvo equivocado. Porque luego de un no tan prolongado silencio, un nuevo ruido empezó a escucharse con sus agudos sentidos.-...? –no sacó su rostro de donde estaba, pues no necesitaba ser un genio para saber _qué _exactamente, era eso._"Explosiones..." _Murmuró para sí, escuchando cómo del otro lado de la gruesa pared, probablemente en el piso de arriba, decenas de tubos de dinamitas explotaban uno tras otro. El disciplinario podía sentirla; la adrenalina evocada por esos ruidos, la emoción provocada al ver al oponente sangrar en batalla, siendo totalmente abrumado por el poder de uno; como buen carnívoro, él adoraba de esa sensación, y se relamía de gozo mientras se daba.

Pero no era él quien provocaba eso, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de quién, entre todos esos ruidos de cemento partido, gritos desgarradores, risas burlescas y risas malévolas, estaba ganando. Tampoco le importó hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar exceptuando algunos insultos, que ahora se oían mucho más claros; podía suponer que estaban allí abajo, pues pocos segundos atrás, una brusca y violenta caída se había escuchado. Algún herbívoro se había estrellado con el suelo.

- ¡Vencido, vencido! –Fue entonces cuando él regresó. Hibari entreabrió sus ojos una vez más, levantando su cabeza unos centímetros, pero no los suficientes como para sacarla de su cueva personal; sin embargo, una sensación extrañamente gozosa se hizo presente en su pecho cuando el pequeñín que le había acompañado se posaba en la apertura de la pared (se veía su plumífera y amarilla forma desde su puesto), y comenzaba a cantar lo que él acababa de enseñarle.

- Miiidori tanabiku, Namimori no~. Da~i naku, shou naku, Nami ga ii~ –Claro, era bastante diferente al tono, a la alegría y a la energía con que Hibari pronunciaba los mismos versos, pero con su particular vocecilla, el ave había hecho su propia versión del himno y Hibari debía admitir, que le gustaba. Un ruido sordo, el de algo rodando hacia donde él estaba, y luego la explosión, ante la que Kyouya agradeció haber tenido el rostro entre sus brazos, aunque estos ahora se apoyaban solo en una de sus rodillas, con la otra pierna flexionada hacia un lado. Para ese momento, el presidente del Comité ya tenía muy en claro _quién_era exactamente el herbívoro que cayó escaleras abajo.

Su mirada atravesó a esos dos animales con fiereza y frialdad, sin un ápice de dolor en el sangrante rostro, sin una sola muestra de debilidad en él. Eso sería lo que más tarde, el bebé nombraría como el despertar de una nube tormentosa.

- Podría haberlo hecho yo mismo, pero no importa –despegó sus labios para al fin hablar, levantándose con el cuerpo algo inclinado hacia adelante, y los brazos a cada uno de sus costados. Se detuvo centímetros antes del cuerpo del peliplata que yacía en el suelo, el cual solo sonrió jocoso ante su comentario. No llegó siquiera a mirar al de ojos claros, pues sus ojos, furiosos, analizaban a ese par delante de él.- Entonces, ¿puedo encargarme de esos dos animales? –preguntó, ansioso por saciar la necesidad que tenían sus manos; la necesidad de demostrarles que a él, nadie lo domaría así de fácil. Podría jurarlo, que con o sin trucos, Mukuro **no saldría impune **de ello.

- Jeh... el que tú quieras –respondió el otro adolescente, al tiempo que la pequeña avecilla alzaba vuelo desde donde estaba y aterrizaba en el hombro de Hibari, quedándose allí unos segundos. ¿Qué no lo había dicho ya? Ella volvería tarde o temprano, cuando así lo desease; ella sabría exactamente a dónde regresar, sin coartar nunca su libertad.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta esperada de parte de ese par de animales mal entrenados, y al tiempo en que el plumífero alimonado volvía a echar vuelo en una sabia decisión, anticipándose a las acciones de su ahora 'dueño', el rubio del otro grupo sacó, literalmente, los colmillos.- Wao~... ¿primero el cachorrito? –al fin su sonrisa característica brotó una vez más, por primera vez desde que había visto esas flores, dibujándose en su rostro con confianza y burla por partes iguales, sádico, ansioso. _Iba a morderlos hasta la muerte ahora mismo, y su líder pagaría mil y una veces más por su atrevimiento_.

No sin antes, claro, devolverle el favor a aquel sujeto. Ese, el de las técnicas ruidosas.


End file.
